Tú
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Hikaru ha empezado una relación con Akira, pero algo no le permite ser totalmente feliz. AkiraHikaru, SaiHikaru. Lemmon, explícito.


Hey, ps apenas he empezado en el fandom de Hikaru no Go y quería escribir algo d'este manga. También quería probar algo nuevo con el lemon y ps aunque esto en principio era un drabble, quedó algo largo. Espero que les guste. Es como post-manga, aunque ps sólo tiene un spoiler considerable.

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go le pertenece a Tsugumi Obata y a Yumi Hotta (que ps ya me regañaron por no ponerlo).

* * *

**Tú**

Justo ahora acabamos de regresar del torneo de go. Perdí patéticamente. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque una jugada del contrario me recordó a tí. Sí, a tí. Nadie tendrá nunca tu genialidad, pero se parecía. Ligeramente. O tal vez, eso quise pensar, esperando encontrarte en alguien más. Por eso perdí toda la concentración en el juego, y la voluntad de seguir adelante. Akira lo sintió, y chocó ligeramente su muslo contra el mío, para hacerme sentir que no estaba solo. Y posiblemente no lo estaba. Pero la persona más importante para mí, no estaba ahí: tú.

_Frío._

No es mi desnudez la causante. La ropa empezaba a quemarme la piel, y Akira simplemente se deshace de ella, entre suaves caricias, mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello. Instintivamente, mis manos se colaron entre sus ropas, acariciando su tersa piel, tratando de aferrarme a algo perdido. De alguna manera, había conseguido que Akira y yo quedáramos en igualdad de circunstancias, desnudos, sudados y temblando. Él temblaba entre mis brazos por las desesperadas caricias que mis manos le brindaban con frenesí a su despierto sexo. Mi razón para temblar, era distinta.

_Miedo._

Miedo de encontrar alguien con tus habilidades. De encontrarte aquí en el mundo, junto a alguien más. Cuidándole desde las sombras, guiándole como una cariñosa mano invisible. Alguien que te escuche decir todo lo que mi terquedad no me permitió escuchar, y que te deje jugar todo lo que mi ambición no te dejó. Al tiempo que estoy sentado sobre este pequeño escritorio de madera se vienen mi mente pasan todos los registros de los novatos y de los nuevos profesionales, analizándolos minusciosamente para encontrar algún rastro de tus jugadas en ellos, mientras el rostro de Akira se hunde entre mis piernas. Mezclo mis dedos con infinita pasión y cuidado entre sus azabaches cabellos, imponiéndole un ritmo que él ya conoce de memoria. Succiona, lame, besa, muerde... Todo en un vano intento de despejar mi mente, para que me entregue totalmente a él. Levanta la mirada, llena de ese sentimiento tan raro.

_Esperanza._

De que por una vez, le pertenezca por completo. Siempre hace lo mismo, se esfuerza demasiado. No importa si es frente a un goban cuando todos nos miran, o en un cuarto donde sólo estamos los dos. De alguna manera, sabe que no le pertenezco. Pero lo sigue intentando. Mis esperanzas son diferentes. Espero que vuelvas a mí, no me importa cómo. No jugaré una partida más de go si vuelves. Lo prometo. Deseo saber que estás junto a mí un momento más. Aunque sea, aunque sea espero encontrarte como rival, mientras juegas utilizando a alguien más. Por eso temo y por eso espero. Si llegara a suceder, quiero creer que es porque querías verme una vez más, enfrentarme, hacerme saber que sigues ahí, aguardando por mí, esperando que me convierta en tu digno rival. Pero temo. Temo que sólo vuelvas para jugar. Que no te importe junto a quién estás mientras puedas jugar. Todavía tengo más miedo de que él te comprenda de una forma que yo no supe hacerlo. De que sea más importante para tí. Esa sensación que me hace despertar por las noches, y abrir la ventana, buscándote.

_Desesperación._

Los labios de Akira se unen hambrientos sobre los míos, mientras sus dedos invaden posesivamente mi entrada. Deja mi boca y avanza por mi piel llegando a mis pezones. Está demasiado exitado y sus jadeos retumban en mis oídos. Sus manos se posicionan en mis caderas, subiendo tortuosamente hasta llegar a los hombros. Me empuja con desición, pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarme. Respira agitadamente, al igual que yo. Coloca la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y juega unos instantes, para después invadirme con fuerza. Comienza ese ritmo tortuoso que le gusta tanto. Lento, rápido, lento. Los gemidos empiezan a escapar de mi boca. Muerde mis hombros, mientras una de sus manos masturba mi miembro. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos invaden la habitación, jugando en un silencio sepulcral. Sé que de un momento a otro, perderé la conciencia, y sólo me dejaré llevar por lo que realmente siento. Akira se viene dentro de mí y yo en sus manos.

-Te amo - jadeó Akira  
-Sai... - gimió Hikaru

_Silencio._

Akira se retira de mí, con esa mirada de tristeza en el rostro. Ya no hay ni jadeos, ni gemidos... nada. Sólo el sonido agitado de nuestra respiración. Me quedo ahí, recostado en el escritorio de madera, observando la blancura del techo. Me incorporo un poco, para ver nuestras ropas esparcidas por la habitación. Akira está sentado en el suelo, sin fuerzas, como un muñeco de trapo. ¿Acaso está tan cansado? Un viajero cristalino se desplaza por una de sus mejillas. No otra vez, maldita sea. No quiero causarle sufrimiento a nadie más. Menos a alguien que procura mi bienestar y felicidad. ¿Es que he vuelto a hacerlo¿He vuelto a llamarte mientras me encontraba en ese estado de placer exorbitante? Ahora debe pensar que fuiste mi amante, el primero. Y que soy inalcanzable. Que no puedo amarle como debería porque aún estás en mi corazón y que no puedo admirarle porque eres mejor jugador de Go que él. Posiblemente tenga razón. Tal vez se esfuerza demasiado en cada caricia que dedica en mi cuerpo o en cada jugada que realiza en el tablero para borrarte de mi memoria. Quizá sus esfuerzos sean inútiles.

_Dolor._

De alguna manera, comprendo a Akira. Sé lo que es esperar a alguien que jamás será tuyo. Akira y yo nos conocimos una tarde sin sentido, por una misma razón. Era un juego ¿no? Sólo eso... pero él miró a través de mí y pudo observarte con claridad. Me sentí celoso, pensé quería que fuese a mí a quien mirara de ese modo, pero me equivoqué, sólo quería evitar que siguiera mirándote. Porque eras mío. Y así, comenzó una persecusión interminable, donde él me perseguía, y luego yo a él... cada momento, cada instante, incluso hoy. Es por demás curioso, porque la razón que nos une y nos separa es la misma, y siempre lo será:

_Tú._

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Es la primera vez que hago un lemon en presente y en primera persona. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustó o mejor me dedico a lo tradicional. Se les agradecería mucho un review.

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx


End file.
